


If I Could Turn Back Time

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Time Travel, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: As thanks for the gift, I'm returning the favor :=).  To my other readers, I have a challenge for all of you: Take a picture from the show--screencap, publicity pic, fanart--and write a short, hopefully-funny GD fic based on it.  Ready? Set...go! :=)





	If I Could Turn Back Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



> As thanks for the gift, I'm returning the favor :=). To my other readers, I have a challenge for all of you: Take a picture from the show--screencap, publicity pic, fanart--and write a short, hopefully-funny GD fic based on it. Ready? Set...go! :=)

******

Alex sucked in a gulp of air as something collided with Astra, knocking her away. Struggling to stand, Alex watched as Astra straightened up, simply staring at the newcomer. Turning, Alex saw Astra facing off against…Astra. The doppelganger was dressed in blue jeans, a t-shirt, and a black leather jacket with what looked like sneakers. She stood there rather calmly, hands folded in front of her as she studied her double

“What is this?” Astra demanded

“Maybe that last blow scrambled your brain,” the Other Astra drawled “see, I’m you. Or rather I will be you some…oh, twenty years from now”

Astra scoffed “You expect me to believe this fallacy?” she demanded “that you traveled back through time to face me?”

“You’re listening, aren’t you?” Other Astra countered. She smirked at Alex “hello, love,” she chuckled. With a burst of superspeed, she suddenly lunged, knocking her counterpart to the ground, pinning her there “you don’t get it yet, do you?” she sighed “this _is_ the turning point, yes, but not Myriad, for _you_. This is the day, when you either nearly die, or when you’re reborn anew”

Struggling beneath her double, Astra let out a snarl of frustration “If you are me as you claim, then you know that this is the only way” she spat

“No. It isn’t,” Other Astra shook her head “it never was,” she drew back a fist and punched Astra as she tried to sit up “see, right now time is in a state of flux. All I have to do is keep you here for the next few minutes and then time resets itself, branching off to form a new history, a new path for our lives to play out on”

Alex watched as Astra kicked and struggled, but her double appeared to be stronger, easily holding her there. Or perhaps she wasn’t fighting back because the believed the supposed time traveler. Either way, Alex found herself staring, unsure of what to do now. This hadn’t exactly been covered in the DEO training manual

“And…five…four…three…two…one,” the Other Astra smiled “congratulations, General, you just survived the night” she released her hold, Astra instantly flowing to her feet with frightening ease. But she made no moves to attack the double, merely stood there as the double suddenly vanished in a flash of light.

Now alone with Astra, Alex cautiously approached her, unsure of what to say or do. Instead she merely stood there, waiting for Astra to do something.

Finally, Astra slowly turned to Alex “Are you going to kill me?” she asked

Alex shook her head, not trusting herself to speak

Astra slowly nodded “Good” she said simply and then took off with a gust of wind…

******

“So, where is she now?” J’onn asked

“Unknown,” Alex answered “she took off just a few minutes later”

“And this…time traveling double—if that is what she really is—what happened to her?”

“Gone, just…vanished” Alex shrugged

J’onn nodded thoughtfully “For now, this stays between us,” he instructed “get some sleep, Alex, you’ve had a long day”

******

Entering her apartment, Alex froze at the image of…herself standing there

“OK,” the other Alex began with a sigh “you need to go back out there and find our wife…”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
